smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
Troubles on Yoshi's Island (2006 Series)
Troubles on Yoshi's Island is the fifth episode of Super Mario Bros. Z. It was released on February 12, 2007. This episode marks the first appearance of the Axem Rangers X. Plot On the ruined Mobius, Sonic faces Mecha Sonic, who proclaims that he has done what he was programmed to do. Having collected six Chaos Emeralds, Mecha Sonic demands that Sonic give him the last one. When Sonic refuses, Mecha Sonic effortlessly defeats him, and uses them to transform into Metallix (debut, silhouette). After proclaiming that he is unstoppable, Mecha Sonic fires an energy beam at Sonic, who merely stands there terrified... At that moment, a horrified Sonic wakes up in Mario's bed. Though relieved that it was only a dream, Sonic is confused as to how he made it back to Mario's house. At that moment, Shadow screams at a "crazy woman" to get away from him; Peach is trying to give Shadow some medical attention, and he isn't making it easy for her to do so. Sonic jumps the railing and chastises Shadow, telling him that his temper is probably why he doesn't have any friends. Just as Peach asks Sonic how he feels, Shadow angrily kicks Sonic into a wall, ordering Sonic not to lecture him, as his position as the "Ultimate Life Form" is in jeopardy after he was knocked unconscious by the Koopa Bros. Sonic realizes at that moment that they lost, and Peach reveals that Mario carried all three of them back here himself. Sonic is shocked to discover that the Koopa Bros.' special attack was that strong, but Shadow clarifies that they only won because of their stolen Chaos Emerald, and also the Emerald Radar. Professor E. Gadd arrives, and Mario and Sonic inform him as such. E. Gadd had prepared for this though, and produces another invention: a second radar designed to track the Emerald Radar- a "Radar Radar", as Sonic puts it. When Sonic asks him that it would have been easier to build a duplicate Emerald Radar, E. Gadd then realizes that it probably would have been easier to do so, stupefying all present. Mario fires up the Radar Radar, and E. Gadd discovers that the Koopa Bros. are currently on Yoshi's Island. Yoshi, still recuperating upstairs, overhears this. Sonic immediately starts to run to the ocean, but E. Gadd informs him that Yoshi's Island is several miles south of them, in the middle of the ocean. As Sonic cannot swim, this is a problem. However, E. Gadd simply decides to take them there in his Poltergust vehicle. Mario, Sonic, and Shadow follow him outside, but Peach stops Luigi and gives him a 1-Up Mushroom for use in case of an emergency. At that moment, Mario shouts at Luigi to hurry up, and Luigi obediently rushes outside. Peach goes upstairs to check on Yoshi, but he has mysteriously disappeared... Outside, E. Gadd fires up the Poltergust, but accidentally shifts into reverse and backs into the house with tremendous force. Shifting back into drive, E. Gadd takes flight. The group makes it to Yoshi's Island, but not before Luigi falls into the ocean and nearly drowns only to be saved by Mario. Soon after arriving, the group discovers a Chaos Emerald, and E. Gadd immediately rushes to pick it up. Shadow, however, realizes that something is wrong; he can sense Chaos Emeralds from a long distance, but cannot feel anything from this one. At that moment, E. Gadd is ensnared in a net, and the group discovers that the Chaos Emerald is actually a highly convincing fake, and that they have fallen into a trap. At that moment, they see a Yoshi, but it's not the one they know. The gang is immediately surrounded by a massive herd of tribal Yoshis, including a massive blue one named Thunderfoot, all wielding spears and prominently portraying feathers on their heads. Knowing that they are in trouble and that the natives aren't happy about them being there, Sonic suggests that one of them try to communicate with them. Mario attempts to do so, only to be stabbed in the rear with a spear. Irritated, Shadow decides to do things his own way, and punts the fake Emerald right into one of the Yoshi's face, proceeding to brutally beat him and knock him into a wall. This provokes the other Yoshis into retaliating, and the rest of the Mario quartet have no choice but to fight back. Though heavily outnumbered, Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Shadow easily outmatch the Yoshis: Shadow uses simple brute force; Sonic and Luigi team up; and Mario steals a spear from one of them and uses it as a quarterstaff to beat the Yoshis senseless, displaying impressive martial arts skills. At that moment, however, Thunderfoot enters the fray, overpowers Mario, and sends him flying. This quickly turns the tables in the Yoshis' favor: Sonic and Shadow are quickly overwhelmed and pinned down, and Luigi gets eaten. Just as Thunderfoot prepares to deal the killing blow to an incapacitated Mario, their Yoshi appears out of nowhere and knocks him back. Just as the two prepare to fight, a voice shouts for them all to stop. Two Yoshis appear, carrying their somewhat overweight chief. They set him down, and the chief asks Yoshi why he is fighting their own kind. Suddenly, Chief Yoshi recognizes Mario, and is surprised to see how big that he has gotten. Knowing that Mario probably doesn't remember him, he explains that he is the Yoshi who helped Mario as an infant during the events of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, times which he fondly remembers. On his orders, the Yoshis quickly release Shadow, Luigi, and Sonic, who ask why they attacked, as Yoshis are supposed to be peaceful. Transcript Sonic: Mecha-Sonic what have you done? Trivia *This is so far the only time when the Heroes, or indeed anyone, have battled with generic minor characters. *There was originally going to be a scene where Yoshi was to travel to Yoshi's Island via a secret passageway, but there wasn't enough room on the graphic limit to implement the scene so it was ultimately cut. Appearances *Mario (5th) *Luigi (5th) *Princess Peach (5th) *Mecha Sonic (5th) *Sonic (4th) *Shadow (4th) *Yoshi (3rd) *Yoshi Chief (1st) *Thunderfoot (1st) *Red Koopa Bro (2nd) *Yellow Koopa Bro (2nd) *Black Koopa Bro (2nd) *Green Koopa Bro (2nd) *Professor E. Gadd (2nd) *Red Axem Ranger X (1st) *Yellow Axem Ranger X (1st) *Green Axem Ranger X (1st) *Black Axem Ranger X (1st) *Pink Axem Ranger X (1st) Category:Mario Appearances Category:Luigi Appearances Category:Yoshi Appearances Category:Sonic Appearances Category:Shadow Appearances Category:Koopa Bros. Appearances Category:Axem Rangers X Appearances Category:Princess Peach Appearances Category:Mecha Sonic Appearances Category:Professor E. Gadd Appearances Category:Yoshi Chief Appearances Category:Thunderfoot Appearances